Phoenix Mortalis
by Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Malfoy tiene una vida nueva, pero nuevos vestigios mortífagos le hacen regresar a Londres... Mientras el Phoenix va resurgiendo... de sus cenizas... DracoHermione
1. Reencuentro con el Pasado

_Hola!! Bueno, he vuelto con una nueva historía que espero sea mejor que mi anterior fic: Harry Potter y el Ángel Negro. Si os soy sincera, estoy nerviosa... no sé como me va a quedar este fic, y bueno, por un tiempo he pensado que no estaba capacitada como para seguir escribiendo sobre Harry Potter o en general sobre cualquier cosa... Sin embargo, debo dar las gracias a Dry, porque con su fic Dormiens me ha abierto las puertas de la inspiración. Gracias desde aquí, espero que leas esto ._

_El título del fic ha estado en mi cabeza durante algunos días. En realidad no sabía qué titulo ponerle, pero por fin creo que lo tengo todo encuadrado en mi cabeza y ahí está. La traducción sería _Fénix Mortal. _La palabra "mortal" puede ser entendida desde varios puntos, un par de ellos vitales para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que os guste._

**Sumary: **_Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Malfoy tiene una vida nueva, pero nuevos vestigios mortífagos le hacen regresar a Londres... Mientras el Phoenix va resurgiendo... de sus cenizas..._

**Clasificación: **_M - Este fic contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, así como expresiones que puedan ofender y vocabulario adulto._

**Género: **_Romance/Drama. Se basa en una historia Draco/Hermione aunque habrá más parejas._

**Disclamer: **_Ningún personaje me pertenece excepto los inventados por mí misma. No escribo con ánimo de lucro ni me beneficio en ningún sentido con ello._

_ Ya no os aburro más, y os dejo con el fic ;) Gracias!!  
_

**Phoenix Mortalis**

**Capítulo 1. Reencuentro con el Pasado**

Se despertó a causa de una punzada en la cabeza. Señal inequívoca de que no debía haber salido la noche anterior. 

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un pésimo intento de calmar el dolor, cerrando los ojos con intensidad. Nada. Suspiró y poco a poco se levantó de la cama: el dolor era más fuerte de lo normal.

Restregándose lo ojos y mirando por donde pisaba, logró llegar a la planta baja, y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas.

Sentado en el sofá del salón, se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeñas lagunas de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber salido con Leonardo Richi y el idiota de su amigo, ese tal Giovanni. Fueron al _"Chiaro di Luna"_, bebieron unas copas y entablaron conversación con dos rubias sin mucho cerebro que parecían desnudarles con la mirada. Después… no recordaba nada, ni como había llegado a su casa y había logrado meterse en la cama.

Miró el reloj. Las 12.30 de la mañana. Tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar puntual a la reunión que tenia en el Ministerio. Antes tomó una poción de "cosecha propia" para la resaca, y se hizo un par de tostadas con zumo para desayunar, se metió en la ducha, y 20 minutos después estaba cogiendo lo necesario para pasar el día fuera de casa.

Alrededor de la una llegó a la puerta del Ministerio. Subió en el ascensor hasta la quinta planta sobre Leyes Mágicas y allí estaban ya varios de sus compañeros de trabajo. La mitad de ellos no le caían bien, los consideraba ineptos y faltos de ideas, unos simplones. La única persona que tenía algo de afecto por su parte era Leonardo. Él era diferente a los demás, le había sabido aconsejar en su momento más difícil, le había demostrado ser un amigo sincero y lo más importante: discreto.

Se quedó un poco aparte del grupo, aunque algunos se acercaron para saludarle. Sólo iba porque el Ministro los había citado. Quería contar con su opinión sobre un tema de Magia Internacional, por lo que aparte del departamento sobre Leyes Mágicas, también había mucha gente de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Mientras él se entretenía en ver a la gente que había por el pequeño hall, el Leonardo entró, haciendo que varias de las chicas que esperaban al Ministro de Magia desviaran su vista hacia él de manera inocente y disimulada.

Draco lo saludó con la cabeza, mientras que el Ministro ya aparecía por el ascensor con varios memorandum que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Miró a los presentes mientras se arreglaba la túnica.

-Bien, por lo que veo ya estamos todos. Vayan pasando a la Sala de Juntas, por favor.

Uno a uno obedecieron al Ministro, y ocuparon los respectivos puestos alrededor de la mesa. El Ministro se sentó al frente de todos y sacó unos papeles, revisándolos. Por fin levantó la cabeza dirigiéndose a la veintena de personas que había reunidas alrededor de la mesa.

-El motivo por el que les he reunido esta mañana es de especial trascendencia internacional –suspiró- El Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra precisa nuestra ayuda. Anoche me llegó un informe del Ministro Inglés solicitando la ayuda de nuestros mejores aurores. Por lo visto en las últimas dos semanas han tenido noticias de que varios seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siguen en activo –revisó sus hojas de nuevo y levantó la vista, esta vez mirando fijamente a Draco- El motivo especial por el que nos han solicitado ayuda a nosotros, es porque entre ellos, se ha localizado al terrorista italiano Piere Fattoni y precisan nuestra ayuda para capturarlo.

Draco se removió inquieto en la silla. Inglaterra, mortífagos, un terrorista italiano… hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Inglaterra, y le inquietaba volver a recordar todo lo que pasó…

**FLASH BACK**

Draco estaba tendido en el rincón de una oscura habitación a la que había sido llevado de mala manera, no había podido moverse, sangraba por varias heridas y además su cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba herido y sucio, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a continuar vivo.

Tras los acontecimientos de Hogwarts, el Señor Tenebroso estaba tan enfurecido con el menor de los Malfoy que lo castigo de forma severa. Aunque su objetivo había sido cumplido, no le gustaba la forma en que el hijo de Lucius había actuado, por lo que decidió demostrarle lo que le podía pasar sí volvía a desobedecer.

Severus, consiguió llegar hasta él para proporcionarle una salida. Le había prometido a Narcisa que iba a cuidar de Draco y que no iba a dejar que los mortífagos hicieran de él lo que quisieran. Por lo que hizo todo lo que pudo para que Draco escapase, aún sabiendo que estaba cavando una tumba tanto para él como para Malfoy.

Severus estaba del lado del Señor Tenebroso, pero no por eso debía romper el Inquebrantable... no, debía ayudar a Draco.

Entró en la sala, y Draco se volvió a él en un gesto desesperado y contraído por el dolor. _¿Qué haría ahora?_

-Draco. Tengo noticias para ti. Afortunadamente son muy buenas. Tengo un contacto en Venecia, te ocultarás allí hasta que todo esto termine, y cuando acabe, él tiene una vida preparada para ti.

-¿Italia?

-Sí, allí podrás vivir tranquilo y empezar una vida lejos de los mortífagos. Espero poder mantener contacto contigo para informar a tu madre.

Con la ayuda de Severus logró escapar, aún herido. Se despidieron sin mucha ceremonia; y Draco partió hacia Venecia, sin despedirse de su madre ni de nadie en particular.

Había desertado de los mortífagos.

Ahora sólo veía una nueva vida a lo lejos, fuera de todo peligro y dentro del anonimato que Italia le proporcionaba.

Poco tiempo después. Tal vez un par de meses, supo que Harry Potter por fín había descubierto todos los horrocruxes y derrotado al Señor Tenebroso. La marca de su antebrazo izquierdo apenas se veía, y por ser noticia en todo el mundo mágico tuvo toda la información que necesitaba. Sobre todo la que le concernía a él mismo.

Un recorte de prensa de "El Profeta" anunciaba la inocencia a su persona. Severus Snape había sido enjuiciado y condenado a prisión perpetua en Azkaban. En el juicio contó todo lo referente a Draco Malfoy y su posición con los mortífagos. Sin embargo, negó en rotundo saber la procedencia del menor de los Malfoy, aunque sabía que continuaba vivo, fuera de todo peligro.

Así, supo que había quedado exculpado de cualquiera de las acusaciones que en principio le habían señalado como autor de varios delitos.

Al año de vivir en Venecia, se trasladó a Roma, capital mágica de Italia, para entrar en su Ministerio. Ahora sí iba a hacer bien las cosas. En muy poco tiempo ascendió hasta llegar al Ministerio de Leyes Mágicas, olvidando su pasado por completo, hasta ahora…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El Ministro Italiano volvió a suspirar. Aquel asunto no le gustaba nada. Inglaterra había tenido tres años de paz, y ahora volvían los rumores de nuevos mortífagos y rebeldes seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Quiero la opinión de los expertos para tratar de resolver el conflicto –miró a los representantes de Cooperación Mágica- Decidme¿debemos actuar de inmediato? O mandamos a un par de hombres para que primero investiguen y saquen información sobre la nueva banda?

Mientras discutía, Draco se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Qué cojones pintaba él y su departamento en aquel asunto? Eso era competencia exclusiva de Cooperación Mágica, _él_ no hacía nada allí. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tanto unos como otros tenían mucho que ver…

-Draco. Quisiera también que tú nos ayudases.

El aludido miró al Ministro con tensión. Empezó a sudar frío, y el miedo apareció en sus ojos. Por nada del mundo volvería a tener nada que ver con mortífagos. ¿Acaso sabían algo? Se relajó, sabía que no debía alarmarse tanto, podía alegar cualquier excusa, seguro que podía.

-¿Ayudar¿En qué podría ayudar yo?

-Bueno, tú eres inglés. Y por tu edad, tuviste que vivir la guerra y los acontecimientos muy de cerca –Draco rió por dentro. No sabía cuán de cerca los vivió- Quisiera que fueras a Londres para estar cerca de todo lo que pase y así informarnos de primera mano. Sé que no es exactamente tu trabajo, pero necesito a alguien de confianza y bueno, tú eres de allí, a ti te acogerán bien.

De nuevo Draco se movió en su silla. No esperaba aquello, no esperaba tener que volver a Londres después de tanto tiempo, ni trabajar para los que habían sido sus aliados. Seguro que tendría que volver a ver a Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia. No le hacía gracia tener que volver, simplemente no quería, y ante esto no tenía ninguna excusa…

-Pero señor, tal vez deba ir alguien que esté mejor capacitado que yo… Creo que otra persona haría el trabajo mejor que yo y…

-Nada, Malfoy, ya he tomado una decisión, quiero que vayas y seas tú el que actúe en Londres.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que callar, aguantar y muy molestamente seguir escuchando las palabras del Ministro.

-Bueno, espero que el resto de personas de Leyes Mágicas, no tengan ningún inconveniente en que prestemos toda la ayuda necesaria a Inglaterra en la captura de ese grupo de terroristas y rebeldes –negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron al Ministro- Pues se termina la sesión de hoy. Malfoy, ven a mi despacho, vamos a ultimar detalles.

De mala gana siguió al Ministro y ya en su despacho se sentó en una silla, a la espera de que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien, irás al Ministerio de Magia de Londres, quiero que ayudes en todo lo que ellos te pidan y luego me mandes los informes. Quiero que todo lo que hagan nuestros hombres y lo que suceda me lo remitas. ¿Entendido? Además, gracias al trabajo que hicimos hace un año y medio sobre seguridad, tal vez quieran que tú les des algún tipo de charla.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Sí, había sido el mejor en aquel curso sobre seguridad que el Ministerio obligó a cursar a todos sus trabajadores, pero de ahí a dar charlas sobre aquello… estaba viendo todo excesivo.

Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir, previendo que su estancia en Londres iba a ser más que pura y sencillamente informativa y didáctica.

El Ministro le dio unos pasajes para que viajara en avión. _Mierda de muggles_ pensó. No tenía que remover su pasado sino que además pretendía que viajara de la forma más deshonrosa posible.

Se fijó en la fecha. Partía al día siguiente, a las 5 de la tarde. En realidad tenía tiempo de sobra de prepararlo todo. No tenía que despedirse de mucha gente, pues a pesar de su nueva vida, no había tratado de relacionarse con nadie más que los esenciales compañeros de trabajos y con Leonardo. Él también necesitaba a alguien de confianza¿no?

Salió del despacho y se encontró de bruces con Leo. Quien le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Tienes suerte! La misión que te han mandado es importantísima, seguro que a partir de hoy vas a ser el mejor del ministerio, todos te van a respetar!

-Ya vale, Leo. No estoy de humor. Es una misión estúpida. Y además no quiero ir.

-No te preocupes, seguro que volver a Londres no es tan malo. Al fin y al cabo eres inocente, no tienen porque pedirte ninguna explicación. ¿Vamos a comer?

-Sí, vamos. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que todo sigue como una espiral, que nunca va a acabar. Mira –y empezó a susurrar- si ellos quieren, podrán conseguir que Él reviva, con cualquier tejido suyo, cualquier cosa. Podría apostar a que dejó algo en manos de los mortífagos para que si le sucedía algo, en un futuro pudiesen continuar con lo empezado. No tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Draco…, me sorprendes. Todo esto es una locura, esa gente está desquiciada.

-¿De verdad crees eso? No has visto nada. Si hubieses estado allí cuando… -la mirada de Draco de repente pareció ausente y se llevo una mano al torso- yo podría haber muerto, me dejó muy herido.

-Bueno, lo que importa, es que ahora estás bien, y que te han mandado una misión. Vamos, esto podría significar la limpieza total de tu nombre, piénsatelo.

Después de comer y de arreglar varios asuntos que no quería dejar a medio, se marchó a casa, malhumorado dispuesto a darse una larga ducha y tomar un buen trago de whisky de fuego.

Lo que no sabía es que su Ministro ya había informado al Ministerio de Inglaterra de que Draco Malfoy, uno de sus mejores hombres, llegaba al día siguiente, para seguir todo el proceso. Y solicitaba que alguien de entera confianza fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto, a las 8 de la tarde (N/A: no sé cuanto se tarda en avión de Roma a Londres… pero 3 horas me parece algo razonable en avión no:S).

Cuando salió del baño, se puso unos boxers y frente a la chimenea se sentó a leer. Al poco tiempo, oyó el sonido de una lechuza, que estaba postrada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su ático.

No pudo sorprenderse más. Era de Remus Lupin.

_Estimado Draco:_

_Quisiera felicitarte enormemente por el puesto que ocupas actualmente en el Ministerio de Mágia de Italia. Hace un par de horas, el Ministro nos comunicó que serías tú quien vendrá para llevar a cabo el complejo sistema. _

_Supongo que te imaginarás nuestra sorpresa al saberlo._

_Estoy seguro de que a nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore le hubiese gustado que te tratáramos bien, como uno más, y eso es lo que haremos. No se te condena de nada, pero debes testificar ante un tribunal. Tranquilo, es únicamente un procedimiento administrativo, para archivar tu testimonio. Debes saber que aquí las cosas están complicadas, y tú nos vienes como anillo al dedo. Supongo que si vienes es porque estás dispuesto a colaborar en todo, y tú como ex-mortífago nos podrás proporcionar mucha de la información que aún tenemos un poco en el aire. Sé que decirte esto vía lechuza es peligroso, pero creo que debo correr el riesgo, puesto que debes pensártelo todo muy bien y mentalizarte de que ahora estás "en el otro bando". _

_Irá alguien a buscarte al aeropuerto, tal vez yo. No te vayas de él hasta que no sea con alguien de los nuestros._

_Atentamente, _

_Remus Lupin._

Volvió a leer la carta y la echó en el fuego. Se quedó ahí viendo como se quemaba poco a poco, teniendo ya la certeza de que gran parte de la comunidad mágica de Londres sabía donde estaba, qué hacía y que pronto se reencontrarían.

Maldijo interiormente su suerte.

* * *

Hermione fumaba impaciente en el salón de su apartamento. No sabía en qué momento podría haber sucedido todo aquello. De nuevo los mortífagos, nuevos atentados, personas muertas, escenarios de dolor… la pesadilla comenzaba de nuevo.

_¿Cuándo parará todo esto?_ Se preguntaba, nerviosa, mientras esperaba que Lupin surgiera de su chimenea para contarle algo de "suma importancia".

Como si hubiese leídos sus pensamientos, un despeinado Remus Lupin se sacudía las cenizas de la capa mientras sonreía a Hermione.

-Remus¿qué sucede? –le abordó- No me digas que es algo peor que el atentado de ayer.

-No, tranquila. Y deja de fumar. En realidad traigo buenas noticias.

-Harry y Ron vienen de camino, dijeron que en unos diez minutos estarían aquí.

De nuevo, Hermione se sorpendió. De la chimenea salieron Harry y Ron, que al igual que Remus, se sacudían las ropas y Harry sin resultado alguno se intentaba arreglar el pelo.

-Hola –contestó Harry secamente.

-Sentaos, os tengo que contar algo –esperó a que lo hiciesen y continúo sin mirarles a la cara- Va a venir alguien desde el Ministerio Italiano. Ya sabéis que los mortífagos están utilizando un terrorista italiano para llevar a cabo varios de sus ataques a zonas muggles.

-Me parece bien, alguien del país que nos ayude a capturarlos. Llevamos demasiado tiempo del estrictamente necesario para encontrarlos, y no tenemos ninguna pista –dijo Ron muy serio.

-Sí, llevas razón. Pero resulta que el tipo que envían, aparte de varios aurores de allí, es Draco Malfoy.

_Y lo suelta así… sin más_ pensó Hermione. Draco Malfoy… ese ser que después de la muerte de Dumbledore había huido y se desconocía su paradero. Por fín había sido localizado. _Maldito hurón…_

Su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los había dejado en estado de shock. Harry apenas pudo parpadear para luego fijar su vista en algún punto invisible. Ron por su parte, abría y cerraba los labios, boqueando como un pez recién salido del agua.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –reaccionó Harry- Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora… ¿tratarle como si fuese uno de los nuestros¿Cómo si nunca hubiese intentado matar a Dumbledore? –preguntó con furia.

-Le he enviado una carta, para que sepa que ya sabemos de su existencia. En realidad no hay ningún problema. Se le exculpó de todo cargo, ya lo sabéis. No hay nada que hacer. Según los informes de su Ministerio, Malfoy es uno de sus mejores hombres, y quieren que esté al tanto de todo. Por lo visto ha cambiado.

-¿Cambiado¿Cómo puede cambiar una persona que lleva tanto odio por dentro?

Por favor Remus, piénsalo bien. No debemos meter a Malfoy en esto. ¿Quién no te dice que es cualquier trampa puesta por los mortífagos? Se puede volver a reunir con ellos, o… -dijo Hermione rápidamente. Las ideas se le trababan en el cerebro, no sabía como todo aquello podía estar sudeciendo…

-Hermione. Te ruego que te tranquilices, esta vez no pasará nada. Descuida.

_Esta vez… Aquella vez no había podido ser peor…_ pensó.

-Alguien debe ir a recoger a Malfoy al aeropuerto. ¿Hermione?

-¿Yo? –preguntó con un deje de intranquilidad- Malfoy no querrá verme ni en pintura. Te recuerdo que soy la _sangre sucia_, no me soporta. Pasamos 6 años tirándonos piedras a la cabeza, creo que no sería conveniente que yo precisamente fuera a recogerlo… Tal vez Tonks o Colin… sí, Colin estaría bien.

-Hermione… Como jefe de los aurores te pido que vayas tú. El resto de la gente esta ocupada, y bueno, en realidad Harry y Ron son menos adecuados que tú.

Ante el último comentario Hermione no sabía si molestarse o halagarse. Tendría que enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy así, a sangre fría, después de tres largos años.

Lentamente se encendió otro cigarrillo y subiendo las escaleras dijo:

-Podéis iros cuando queráis, no hace falta que me aviséis.

Y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo, dando a entender que no quería visitas de ningún tipo.

Harry, Ron, y Remus no dudaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la chimenea.

_Menudo día nos espera mañana… _pensó Harry

Las llamas les envolvieron y el salón de Hermione se quedó en absoluto silencio.

* * *

_Hasta aquí!!! Bueno, lo dicho, a ver que tal os parece la nueva historia. En el primer capitulo meto mucho sobre la vida de Draco, porque lo más importante es lo que viene ahora: la nueva vida en Londres. En fín, ya sabéis... Reviews!! _

_Gracias a todas!!  
_


	2. Cara a Cara

**Capitulo 2. Cara a Cara**

Draco se levantó aquella mañana más molesto de lo normal. Realmente había pensado alguna vez en su reacción al volver a ver al trío de Hogwarts.

Los odiaba, igual que desde el primer día, pero él _ya no era un mortífago_, si es que alguna vez lo pudo ser. Y ahora, iba a luchar en el bando contrario.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, Leo estaba allí esperándole, con una sonrisa y una maleta al lado.

-¡Hey¿Cómo te has levantado hoy? Tienes mala cara –dijo con sorna.

-Cierra el pico –miró alrededor con asco- ¿Vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer para subir en un cacharro de esos o no?

-Por supuesto –respondió- y yo viajaré contigo. El Ministro se ha enterado de tu… bueno de tu pasado, y me ha pedido que te supervise –le dijo sinceramente.

Draco calló y miró hacia el panel de vuelos. Leo le caía bien, pero le molestaba cuando era tan sumamente positivo y feliz. Sin embargo, envidiaba su sinceridad, eso que debía haber tenido hacía algunos años…

-¡Despierta! –Exclamó, pasando su mano delante de sus ojos- Sígueme, tenemos que embarcar ya.

Se fueron directos a facturar las maletas y después hacia una chica que los miró encantada, señalándoles la dirección por donde se llegaba a su avión.

Cuando subieron, Draco tuvo una ligera sensación de pánico en el estómago. Nunca había volado en otra cosa que no fuera una escoba, y no se fiaba de los muggles. Leo le miraba muy divertido mientras Draco se ponía tenso en el asiento, mirando a todas partes.

Diez minutos después de despegar, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. Despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió el zarandeo de Leo; vio en sus ojos un deje de preocupación.

-Draco¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro que estoy bien –dijo en un susurro.

-Parecía que tenías una pesadilla. Fruncías el ceño y por tu cara no estabas soñando con Sara Parker, la secretaria del jefe –le dijo son una sonrisita y ojos brillantes.

-No digas estupideces. Simplemente es que este cacharro no me gusta. Seguro que soñaba con que nos estrellábamos.

Sin embargo, tenía vagos recuerdos de su sueño, y sabía perfectamente que no había soñado que se estrellaba. Se quedó pensativo un momento, intentando organizar las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Había visto a la sangre-sucia de Granger, sentada en el jardín trasero de una casa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y parecía pensativa. Él estaba a un lado, sentado en un banco, mirándola. Entonces, de la puerta trasera de la casa, salió una chica rubia con los ojos azules, y se sentó al lado de la castaña. La noche había caído sobre ellos, pero de repente todo se iluminaba, una llamarada atravesaba el oscuro cielo, y el grito lejano de una especie de ave resonaba en sus oídos.

Cinco minutos después ya habían bajado del avión y se apresuraban a entrar en la terminal. Recogieron sus maletas y entonces Leo, que se dirigía a la salida para llamar a un taxi, fue retenido por Draco.

Leo le preguntó con la mirada porqué se quedaban allí.

-Vendrán a recogernos –dijo mirando en derredor, intentando localizar a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Vagó su mirada y sin querer se fijó en una figura que caminaba directa hacia ellos. Era una mujer, de unos veinte años; sus rizos castaños le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, dándole un aire de sirena. Su cuerpo era esbelto, no debía ser perfecto, pero estaba bien.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó sus ojos, castaños, como su pelo, que iban delineados de negro.

La chica se paró delante de ellos. Leo le dedicó una mirada lasciva mientras le hacía un profundo escáner, y Draco… Draco la miraba a los ojos, reconociendo al instante que se trataba de la sangre sucia de Granger.

-Hola Malfoy –saludó ella fríamente.

-Granger… ¿cómo estás? –le sonrió de lado- No sabía que el Ministerio había bajado tanto de nivel… con razón piden ayuda del exterior…

Hermione le miró con profundo odio. No había cambiado nada. A pesar de haber salvado su culo por poco, ahora volvía para remover todo el daño y el odio que ella creía olvidado.

Se tensó, apretó los labios y puso sus manos en sus caderas, a la altura de sus jeans.

-Mira Malfoy, no te voy a consentir que me hables así. Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de inmaduro. Una serpiente venenosa. Te salvaste por poco hace tres años y ahora si vuelves, es para ayudar a capturar a esos amiguitos tuyos o si no lárgate por donde has vuelto –le espetó con las mejillas encendidas.

Por unos segundos, las palabras de Hermione calaron en él como una jarra de agua helada. Sabía que no iba a ser bienvenido, pero no pensaba que la impura se atreviese a hablarle así. A _él_. Debería besarle los pies y agradecerle que regresara para ayudarles, y sin embargo le había dicho todo aquello.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Leo decidió romper el tenso silencio que se había impuesto entre la pareja. Suponía que su enfrentamiento se debía a que Draco había estado en el otro bando cuando eran más pequeños, pero no se imaginaba que alguien le tuviese tanto odio como para mirarle de esa manera.

-Hola, soy Leo –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

Por primera vez, la castaña se fijó en él, y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco.

Le sonreía sinceramente y todavía tenía su mano en el aire, esperando que ella la estrechase. Con pereza, Hermione acercó la suya, mirándole a la cara: era muy atractivo; su pelo negro y corto le caía libremente alrededor de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto descuidado y muy gracioso; sus ojos verdes eran excepcionalmente claros y su sonrisa encantadora, además, la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano indicaba que su cuerpo era atlético.

-Leo me acompaña –dijo Draco, haciendo que ambos lo mirasen, como si se hubieran olvidado que él estaba allí- Revisaremos la misión los dos.

-Bien, me llamo Hermione Granger –dijo volviéndose al moreno- Soy aurora, trabajaremos juntos, creo que Remus nos ha metido en el mismo grupo, así que a partir de ahora soy un superior –dijo mirando a Draco.

Éste hizo una mueca de asco en su cara, pero Leo parecía encantado con la muchacha.

Hermione suspiró, consciente de que tenían que irse ya de allí.

-Debemos irnos, hay un coche esperando fuera. Primero iremos al Ministerio, y luego al cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix –dijo en un tono más bajito- Los aurores más cercanos a Harry vivimos allí, y vosotros por seguridad haréis lo mismo.

Echó a andar hacia la salida. Draco y Leo cogieron sus maletas y siguieron a la castaña, que caminaba muy segura y maldiciendo por tener que volver a soportar a Malfoy.

Sabía que era una obligación, no quería tener que ver mucho con él, pero Remus se había empeñado en que sólo ella llegaría a ser capaz de doblegar al Slytherin. Según él, su sentido de raciocinio, su paciencia y saber estar eran los ingredientes necesarios para que Malfoy calmara la serpiente que llevaba dentro, cosa que ella negaba en rotundo.

Todavía no tenía claro si Malfoy se había enterado de que ya no estaba "exiliado", que ahora había normas, y que no valía tener un nombre o una posición. Ahora era _uno más_.

Alcanzaron el coche, que les llevó hasta el Ministerio. En todo el trayecto, no dijeron absolutamente nada. Hermione se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje, Draco tenía su vista fija en un punto del tapizado del asiento y Leo admiraba el paisaje que Hermione le brindaba.

Se bajaron del coche y se internaron en la cabina. Después de que Hermione diera su nombre y el motivo de su visita, el ascensor les condujo hasta la planta donde les registraron.

-Seguidme –dijo sin mirarles- vamos a ver a Harry y al resto. Creo que están reunidos.

Draco no dijo nada, pero pudo ver su cara de fastidio. Se notaba que no estaba para nada a gusto con su vuelta; a él tampoco le agradaba volver a verla, su vida en Roma era lo mejor que tenía hacía años y ahora todo regresaba, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Pasaron por delante de algunos cubículos hasta que un tipo alto y bastante guapo detuvo a Hermione, por lo que Draco y Leo la imitaron.

-Hermione… -la sujetó del brazo para que no continuase andando- Te he buscado esta mañana pero no te he visto¿dónde te has metido?

-Pues…, he tenido que ir al aeropuerto a por ellos –dijo sin mirarle- tenemos una reunión urgente. Nos vemos luego¿vale?

-Esta bien, sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Comemos juntos?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea. Además, supongo que los acompañaremos para que se instalen –dijo mirando a Draco y a Leo de soslayo- Nos tenemos que ir ya, hasta luego.

Él se quedó allí, mirando como Hermione andaba con paso acelerado hacia las oficinas de aurores. Miró al suelo y se introdujo de nuevo en su cubículo, resignado.

-Vaya, vaya. No sabía que tuvieses novio, sangre sucia.

Hermione se volvió violentamente hacia él, le miró con coraje y le habló, furiosamente, pero en un susurro apenas audible.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así –le dijo muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que Draco se vio envuelto en su aroma a jazmín –Ni se te ocurra¿me oyes? Porque de una patada en el culo te mando a Roma de nuevo. No tengo un buen día, así que no me pruebes.

Draco se quedó estupefacto, mirando el punto exacto por donde la castaña acababa de girar.

Se había atrevido a decirle que le iba a dar una patada en el culo. Ahora se iba a enterar de quien era Draco Malfoy; hasta ahora se había mantenido distante, sin querer decirle demasiado, ya que sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra de meterse con ella.

Leo le cogió del brazo, sabiendo lo que su amigo estaba pensando, y lo condujo por el camino que había tomado la castaña.

Estaba parada unos metros más allá. Con la mano en un pomo y la otra sobre su cintura, mirándoles.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso estabais de pic-nic o qué? Vamos, no tenemos todo el día –Y sin más entró al despacho. En él se encontraban Remus Lupin, mirando con cierto interés la cara de enfado de la chica; Tonks, que masticaba chicle; Harry y Ron, que no se atrevieron a hablar, sabían que si Hermione estaba enfadada era mejor dejarla que se le pasara; y Minerva McGonagall, inmutable.

-Hermione¿dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó Remus.

-Vienen por el pasillo –dijo farfullando.

-¿Vienen¿Quién viene aparte de Malf…?

Pero a Ron no le dio tiempo, porque Draco y Leo ya estaban entrando en el despacho. Se tuvieron que apretujar un poco para que todos cupieran en la estancia. Draco miró a los ojos a Harry, y se mantuvieron unos segundo así, hasta que Remus de nuevo, rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado.

-Hola Draco. Bienvenido al Cuartel General de Aurores. Espero que hayáis tenido buen viaje.

-Sí, gracias –dijo en tono cortante. Remus le señaló a Leo, instándole a que lo presentara al grupo- Oh sí. Este es mi compañero, Leonardo Richi. El Ministerio a última hora quiso que me acompañara. Supongo que ya os habrá informado.

-En efecto. Gracias. Yo soy Remus Lupin –le dijo- Ella es Minerva McGonagall, Nynphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y bueno, ya conoces a la señorita Hermione Granger.

-Es un placer. Espero que con nuestro trabajo todo esto se solucione lo más pronto posible.

-Eso espero. Bueno, de momento os llevaremos para que os pongáis cómodos y dejéis vuestras cosas. Tendremos la primera reunión después de comer. Así os dará tiempo a despejaros y a nosotros a poner en orden algunas cosas. Hermione, querida. ¿Podrías acompañarlos?

Hermione estaba estupefacta. De nuevo Remus le cargaba el muerto a ella. Parecía que la estaba castigando por algo. Le miró con algo de resentimiento y sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Antes quería hablar un momento contigo a solas, Remus.

-Sí, claro –dijo mientras todos se iban marchando menos Harry y Ron, que se quedaron para escuchar a la castaña. Una vez solos, Hermione explotó.

-¡No entiendo por qué me martirizas de esta manera! Tonks podría ir perfectamente con ellos a Grimmauld Place y no pasaría nada. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Malfoy, no quiero acercarme a él, no quiero escucharle una palabra ni ver como todavía respira –exclamó atropelladamente.

-Hermione. Eres inteligente, esto no debe superarte, ni el pasado, ni el presente. Draco Malfoy puede ser un poco presuntuoso –ante esto Hermione abrió mucho la boca- pero ha pasado por muchas cosas y creo que podrías serle como una especie de autoayuda.

-No soy una psicóloga. ¡Si crees que está loco pues mándalo a un psiquiátrico o a Azkaban!

-Cálmate, y vete ya. Nos vemos después de comer.

Harry y Ron que se habían mantenido impasibles, le dieron un abrazo y un beso antes de salir.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –le dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta ante el cambio de postura de sus amigos. Si recordaba bien, el día anterior habían estado muy molestos porque Malfoy tenía que ir a ayudarlos. Y ahora, ahora parecía una histérica mientras ellos sólo le decían "Todo saldrá bien" ¿Qué coño significaba eso?

Del enfado, salió del despacho incluso antes que Harry y Ron, maldiciendo por lo bajo y diciendo algo como que eran ellos los que deberían ir a un psiquiátrico.

Su humor no cambió cuando vio a Malfoy apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con aire despreocupado y a Leo a su lado. Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en aquel fatídico día. Y ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba…

-Vamos. Nos dirigimos al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

_Bueno, lo primero pediros disculpas por lo corto de este capitulo, pero antes que retrasarme algunos días y escribir tan solo un par de páginas más, prefiero subirlo tal y como está y dejar en suspense lo que pasará en el 12 de Grimmauld Place xD_

_Ahora quisiera dar gracias a _Lady Lathenia, galletaa, rOBerta pardo, y Sheila Malfoy Granger _por sus reviews! Muchas Gracias de verdad._

_Ya he comenzado el 3º capi, asi que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo, pero bueno, por lo pronto os dejo esto. Os agradecería que me dejaseis un review (Eva pone carita de angel xD) que anima mucho a continuar y así sé lo que os gusta o no del fic. Ya sabéis, podéis ponerme en un altar o tirarme tomates o piedras si quereis, que toda critica en el fondo se puede tomar como constructiva :P_

_Bueno un besazo a todas y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente!!_

_Ciaoooo_


	3. Accidente en las escaleras

**Capitulo 3. Accidente en las escaleras**

De nuevo Hermione no habló en todo el trayecto hasta Grimmauld Place. Por motivos de seguridad, y a causa de su ubicación, el Ministerio había querido que se desplazaran hasta la casa en uno de los coches.

Draco se hallaba cada vez más desconcertado con la castaña. Recordaba su carácter fuerte y decidido pero en ocasiones muy débil, por lo que le extrañaba el comportamiento ofuscado y agresivo de la chica.

-Señorita Granger… le ruego que no fume en el coche. Es propiedad del Ministerio y…

-Lo sé, lo sé –respondió cortante. Pero sus nervios no ayudaban en nada, cuando se encontraba en semejante estado lo único que quería era fumar.

Draco, que andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, no había visto como la chica había encendido un cigarro y le daba una profunda calada.

Se sorprendió de ella como nunca lo hubiese esperado. Jamás pensó que toda una leona como ella se dejase dominar por un vicio semejante. Vicio que a su vista le hacía parecer _sexy_.

Abrió y cerró los ojos muy rápido, como si no pudiese enfocar bien la vista. Y volvió a pensar… ¿sexy¡En qué gilipolleces estaba pensando! Desvió su vista hasta la punta de sus zapatos. Así parecía más seguro.

-¿En la casa se puede fumar? Yo también fumo –preguntó

-Sí –dijo sin mirarle. Ambos mantenían una conversación sin si quiera dedicarse una mirada. Leo pensó que estaban locos- Harry me deja fumar en determinados sitios, no le gusta que fume, pero me entiende.

El coche se detuvo a una manzana del edificio. Se bajaron y Hermione les condujo hasta la casa hechizada con el _fidelio_.

En ese momento se encontraba vacía (todos estaban trabajando), por lo que sin detenerse en el vestíbulo condujo a los nuevos visitantes hacia sus dormitorios.

-Os enseñaré la casa después; primero a dejar vuestras cosas en las habitaciones.

-Parece muy grande –observó Leo, que había estado callado hasta aquel momento.

-Sí, tiene varios pisos. Ha pertenecido a la familia Black, generación tras generación –dijo sonriendo.

Al instante, Leo se fijó en su sonrisa. Parecía un ángel. Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Draco los miraba de hito en hito, pensando que Granger estaba engatusando a su amigo para joderlo.

_Ya veremos sangre sucia_

-Las habitaciones que vais a ocupar están en la 2º planta, junto al mío y al de Ginny.

Seguidamente, durante los quince minutos siguientes, Hermione se ocupó de que conocieran la casa, señalándole a Draco (aunque en realidad miraba a Leo) has estancias donde se podía fumar.

Ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, y Hermione tenía que esperar a que la Señora Weasley llegase con la compra para que pudiesen hacer la comida, así que mientras tanto, se sentaron en un salón más pequeño que el principal, en la primera planta.

Allí Hermione encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse y olvidar que se encontraba sola en casa con su enemigo y un completo desconocido.

Draco la imitó y se encendió otro cigarrillo. Leo simplemente miraba una de las estanterías, repleta de libros. Se dio la vuelta y con el gesto contrariado preguntó:

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?

Aunque la respuesta parecía evidente, quiso formular la pregunta. Notaba un aura extraña entre los dos. Energías positivas y negativas luchando por quedar en primer lugar.

Miró a Draco y notó que sus ojos se oscurecían y Hermione soltó un bufido. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería contestar, pero por fin Draco se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa irónica:

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Huele a sangre sucia, y por si fuera poco es la mejor amiga de mi enemigo; tan solo por eso se merece mi más profundo odio

-Sin embargo tú –contraatacó Hermione- eres un gilipollas prepotente. Te crees el ombligo del mundo y escúchame… no eres nadie.

Le había dado donde más le dolía. Él sabía perfectamente que ahora su apellido Malfoy no era nada en la comunidad mágica. Tan solo un leve estigma de lo que toda su familia había conseguido, por eso, Draco volvió a mirarla con odio y su sonrisa de superioridad se borró. Le iba a contestar, pero la castaña se adelantó.

-Y… ¿sabes? Yo no te odio, porque odiar a alguien es darle la importancia que no se merece. Y sobre todo si son tan idiotas como tú.

Se levantó con la cabeza bien alta y salió del salón mientras un _"Hermione, querida¿estás ahí?_" Resonaba por la instancia.

Una hora y media después estaban sentados a la mesa la Orden del Fénix al completo, mientras la Señora Weasley y Hermione servían platos de humeante sopa.

Hermione le sirvió el plato a Draco con un gesto molesto, echándole menos que a los demás; sin embargo, le lleno el plato a Leo mientras le sonreía.

Ese tipo si que le caía bien. Era simpático, aunque callado, y guapísimo. Se sonrojó al pensar en esto último y un poco de sopa se cayó en la mesa, formando un pequeño charquito.

-Vaya… -musitó

-Te dije que no sabía hacer nada a derechas –susurró Draco a sus espaldas, mientras se reía de ella.

Hermione se volvió, le fulminó con la mirada y simplemente le dijo:

-Malfoy… qué lástima me das. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts ¿sabes?, y… haznos el favor a todos y crece de una vez.

Otra estocada más en ese día. De nuevo ella se salía con la suya. Sabía que su comentario había sido un poco de _críos_, pero no había podido evitarlo; quería reírse de ella y al final era ella quien se reía de él.

Poco después de terminar de comer, se escuchó la puerta. Cuando Ginny volvió a la cocina, avisó a Hermione de que alguien había ido a visitarla. Cosa que extrañó al rubio _¿Quíen querría ver a una inmunda? _Pensó. Y su curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón.

Salió de la cocina y la siguió. Al parecer iba a su habitación… a encontrarse con alguien. Pero no pudo saber quien era, pues la chica le cerró la puerta casi en las narices.

_¡Mierda! _-masculló. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Molesto porque alguien había ido a ver a Granger, porque se habían encerrado en su habitación y aún encima él quedaba a la altura del betún. En menos de un día, toda la "relación" que había tenido con ella en Hogwarts se había esfumado, dando paso a una nueva dominada por la castaña.

Bajó de nuevo al primer piso. Y fue directo al salón, donde ya estaban la mayoría sentados. Esperando órdenes directas de Lupin, quien sin saber muy bien como, se había convertido en algo parecido a un líder.

Tonks entró seguida de la señora Weasley, eran las _únicas_ que faltaban.

-Bien, podemos empezar ya. Creo que…

-Esperen, falta la sang.. –rectificó- falta Granger.

-Sí, pero ahora está reunida, y no lo que os voy a decir se lo podemos comunicar después, no importa ahora.

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego captaron la mueca de disgusto que se formaba en la cara del Slytherin. Recelosos, volvieron su atención a Lupin.

-Bueno, como os iba diciendo. De momento no tenemos nada concreto y claro que nos desvele ni sus próximos movimientos, dónde se esconden ni quienes son. Tan solo tenemos a ese tal Piere Fattoni, terrorista italiano, que actuó en el último ataque y que como sabéis fue hace unos días.

-¿Cuántos mortífagos se vieron, Arthur? –preguntó Molly.

-Creemos en que entre cuatro y cinco más el italiano. Pero tal vez había más escondidos, para nuestra desgracia no pudimos capturar a ninguno a tiempo –respondió el patriarca Weasley.

-Draco… tú estuviste con ellos, viviste de cerca todos sus pasos a través de tus padres. ¿No tienes ninguna información que nos pueda servir¿Algún hilo del que tirar?

El chico se sentía incómodo, pero no dio ninguna muestra de ello. Se culparía el resto de su vida haber pertenecido a las filas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y hablar de ello le incomodaba.

-Bueno…, tenían dos especies de guaridas, unas cuevas, donde se reunían con su señor para recibir instrucciones. Sé donde se ubica una, pero de la otra no tengo ni idea… jamás me lo rebelaron. Era exclusiva para los que estaban más cerca de Él y aunque mi padre era uno de ellos yo jamás lo fui y nadie me lo dijo –explicó, como si quisiera explicar su situación dentro de los mortífagos.

-Bien, entonces haremos 2 grupos de 3 personas e iremos a investigar los alrededores. No nos acercaremos mucho en esta primera excursión, seguro que estarán vigilando. ¿De acuerdo? –miró a los presentes y continuó- En el primer grupo iremos Draco, Hermione y yo, y en el segundo Harry, Ron y Tonks. Iremos mañana, cuanto antes empecemos mejor. Si tu no dices nada al contrario, Draco.

-No, por la mañana estará bien, ellos suelen ser… nocturnos. Los pillaremos bajos en defensa.

-Pues sin nada más que decir, esto se termina.

-Voy a avisar a Hermione –dijo Harry cuando se hubo levantado.

-No, déjalo Potter –saltó Draco- Ya voy yo, tengo que subir a la habitación y así de paso le pido un cigarrillo –y echó a andar hacia la puerta antes de que nadie pudiese contestarle.

Subió las escaleras pensando en las cosas más hirientes que le pudiese decir a Hermione y llegando a la puerta logró escuchar la voz de la chica, que salía por la puerta cerrada.

-… es mejor así –concluyó.

-¿No crees que estás siendo exagerada, Hermione?

-Iker…, no es lo más adecuado. No creo que sea la mejor idea, puede acabar mal y no quiero que repercuta en nuestra relación, ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir.

Draco se quedó estático. No sabía si la rabia que sentía dentro era porque la sangre sucia había conseguido tener novio a pesar de su impureza, o porque la habían justificado en la reunión tan solo por ir a hablar con su novio mientras ellos debatían asuntos de vital importancia para la comunidad.

Decidió entrar, para molestar y joderlos un poco. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica llamó dos veces a la puerta y antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar, el rubio ya había metido su cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

Se fijó en que el tipo era el mismo que esa mañana había hablado con Hermione. Le miraba impasible, mientras que ella parecía que iba a explotar por el cabreo que llevaba encima.

-Malfoy, esto es una conversación privada. A parte de que si no te importa, es mi habitación. Así que¡lárgate!

-Tsk, tsk –chasqueó la lengua dos veces- ¡Qué desilusión me he llevado hace un rato! La come libros de Hogwarts se ha perdido una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, tan sólo por hablar con su novio. Vaya… esto si que no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que eras más responsable.

Hermione le miró con profundo odio, y soltando la mano de su novio, se acercó al rubio, hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial.

-No te importa cuales son los motivos por los que no he ido a la reunión. Por lo que, te repito, márchate de mi habitación.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué? –le dijo sonriendo.

-Eres un niñato. _Y si no quiero, qué ­_–se burló- Parece que tengas 5 años, y no 20. Compórtate, Malfoy.

Esta vez, era Draco el que parecía que iba a explotar. Desde luego que el carácter de la muchacha había cambiado, se le veía... más... _segura_.

Al ver que el chico no se movía. Hermione le cogió con una mueca de odio el brazo y con esfuerzo logró sacarlo de la habitación y conducirlo hasta las escaleras.

-Granger –llamó cuando vio que ésta regresaba a la estancia- Creo que tus modales no son propios de una dama. Mira que sacarme a rastras de tu habitación… No, no señor, desde luego que haces gala de tu procedencia muggle.

Ahora sí. Se la había buscado. Draco había bajado dos escalones, pero seguía mirándola con la sonrisa burlona de siempre. No se cansaba de llamarla sangre sucia, y a decir verdad ella de tanto escucharlo ya ni siquiera le daba sentido.

Pero no se saldría con la suya.

De nuevo caminó hasta el rubio y sin decir palabra estampó su mano en la mejilla izquierda del chico, que se tambaleó un poco y sin pensarlo agarró a Hermione de su camiseta y los dos rodaron escaleras abajo hasta desplomarse uno encima de otro.

Draco sobre Hermione.

A causa de la nube de polvo que había saltado alrededor de ellos, Hermione había empezado a toser.

-Estate quieta, joder, vas a infectarme

-Pues entonces apártate de una vez, me estás haciendo polvo –dijo poniendo una mueca de dolor.

-Más quisieras tú…

Hermione se puso colorada ante el comentario. ¿Qué quería decir? No quería pensar mal, pero su voz tornada en susurro no le daba mucha cabida para nada más.

Sin embargo, Iker apareció como un héroe en las escaleras, e, igualmente, Harry y Ron llegaron hasta ellos.

Draco seguía todavía encima de Hermione, sin importarle que sus cuerpos estuviesen en total contacto, siendo la respiración de uno y otro, y el palpitante corazón.

-¡Hermione! –Iker había llegado hasta ella- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirando con odio a Draco.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Pero estaré mejor en cuanto este energúmeno se quite de encima –dijo intentando apartar a Draco con sus brazos.

Draco cayó al lado de Hermione por la fuerza que ella había ejercido sobre sus hombros.

Iker la levantó y la besó en el pelo, mirando que estuviese entera.

Harry y Ron seguían ahí quietos, sin decir nada. Ese día estaban especialmente raros. Apenas habían hablado y tampoco lo habían hecho para meterse con Malfoy, así que ella quedaba como una histérica por su comportamiento crispante con el rubio y él como un chiquillo engreído.

Sin mirar a nadie, echó a andar hacia las escaleras por las que se habían caído y subió las escaleras ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en el hall de la casa. Aunque sin querer había mirado de reojo al rubio, maldiciendo interiormente a toda la estirpe Malfoy.

-Será mejor que la dejemos un rato sola –dijo Iker al fin.

Entonces entraron por la puerta Leo y Ginny. Parecía que habían ido a comprar algo para la cena. Y Draco se extrañó de lo pronto que el chico se había integrado no sólo en el clan Weasley sino con Harry y Ron, que se habían acercado a ayudarlos.

Él se quedó quieto, pensando. Tal vez su comportamiento no era el correcto. Tal vez debería dejar los prejuicios atrás. Potter y Weasley no le habían dicho nada, ni se habían comportado como antes lo hubiesen hecho: despreciándolo, tal y como él lo habría hecho con ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza desechando el pensamiento, y miró hacia la esquina por donde se había marchado Hermione. _Igual que esta mañana_ pensó

* * *

_Hola chicas!!! Ya estoy aquí con el tercer capi!_

_Bueno, Draco y Hermione ya han tenido su "primer contacto" al caerse de las escaleras... pero todavía queda hasta que por fin tengan contacto de verdad... porque Iker es un obstáculo demasiado grande!! Qué os ha parecido??? Ya lo iré desarrollando en los siguientes capis. La verdad que en este no he sabido como meter algo de su vida... pero en los próximos lo haré sin duda. No quiero que pase como a _Oscar _en Harry Potter y el Ángel Negro, que fue uno de mis personajes inventados más queridos y sin embargo no supe muy bien como llevarlo y al final se quedó un poco descolgado... pero ahora no!! Iker es imprescindible en la trama, así que habrá mucho de él!! No le quitéis ojo! ;)_

_El porqué del nombre es bien sencillo... cuando lo estaba pensando estaba viendo recortes y fotos que tengo guardadas del Real Madrid (sí, adoro el futbol...) y bueno, salió Iker por ahí escondido y ale, no me lo pensé más veces! Espero que os guste :D  
_

_Y bueno... estad atentas al silencio de Harry y Ron ante Draco y Hermione, que igualmente tiene mucho que ver en la trama. Hay una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento y Hermione está decidida a averiguarlo. Qué tenga suerte!!_

_Lo mismo digo entre la breve conversación de Iker y Hermione que es clave. Ya lo entenderéis... _

_Y ya... dar las GRACIAS a las que me dejasteis review en el último capi. Por favor no dejéis de hacerlo!! No sabéis lo que motiva, sois mi fuente de inspiración!!!_

_Pues eso MUCHAS GRACIAS y un besazo para: _damari, galletaa, Sheila Malfoy Granger, Amidala-Nabarrie, Nimue-Tarrazo y rOBerta pardo

_Y beso muy grande a todas, y a las que leéis y no dejáis review también ;) _

_Reviewssssssssssssss_

_Byeeeeeeeee_

_Eva._

_P.D: se nota que estoy de muy buen humor??????? El dia 21 fue mi cumpleaños y mañana lo celebro, que ganitas tengo de pasármelo bien y relajarme del estres de los examenes!!!! _


	4. Diablo Rubio

**Capitulo 4. Diablo Rubio  
**

Hermione no se podía creer que Malfoy le hubiera dicho aquello.

_Más quisieras tú_.

¿Pero qué se había creído? Primero irrumpe en su habitación con total descaro, la provoca y aún encima de tirarla por las escaleras le suelta aquella dichosa frase, dejándola en ridículo delante de su propio novio.

-Hermione... – Iker entró en la habitación despacio, tanteando por si ella estaba demasiado enfadada- lo siento, debí haber mandado a la mierda al tipo ese…

Ella le miró con ojos tiernos. _Le adoraba_.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Malfoy es muy molesto, podría sacar de quicio a la persona más paciente del planeta –dijo acercándose y abrazándolo- pero muchas gracias.

Iker sonrió. Y la besó en los labios, despacio, sin prisa, saboreando el momento, intentando retenerlo para siempre.

Se acordaba perfectamente del momento en que la vio por primera vez. Antes de conocerla en el Ministerio, donde trabajarían juntos, él la vio con sus amigos en El Caldero Chorreante. Se iba a instalar ahí unos días hasta que encontrara un apartamento; acababa de llegar de España y no conocía el lugar, le habían recomendado El Caldero como lujar de alojamiento mientras no encontraba nada mejor. Y allí estaba.

Un día después la había conocido en el Ministerio. Él trabajaba para el departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, y Hermione había acudido con Harry a por un par de entradas para ver a los Chuddley Cannons, sorpresa para Ron.

Desde entonces, habían quedado casi a diario, hasta que él se armó de valor y le pidió salir. Ella había _absorbido _su vida, no podría vivir sin ella.

-¿Estás mejor?

Hermione asintió con los ojos cerrados. Se separó y salió despacio de su habitación, y bajó hasta el salón pues de allí parecían salir las voces de sus amigos.

Entró y se fijó en que Harry y Ron parecían estar teniendo alguna especie de "conversación" con Malfoy y su amigo.

Cuando ella entró todos callaron de repente y ella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ron, Harry, necesito hablar un momento con vosotros. Me tenéis que contar qué habéis hablado en la reunión –dijo, pero parecía que Draco estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible. La miró y le contestó:

-Granger, por si te interesa saberlo, que lo dudo mucho vista tu falta de responsabilidad. Se ha hablado de un par de sitios donde podían estar escondidos los mortífagos. Yo conozco uno y mañana nos acercaremos para ver si hay actividad por allí.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que contestar? Estoy harta de tu boca de serpiente, ten cuidado, te puedes morder la lengua y envenenarte a ti mismo. Y vosotros –miró a sus amigos- Quiero veros ya en mi habitación. Vamos a hablar seriamente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió al vestíbulo. Allí estaba Iker, apoyado en un lado de la escalera. Había bajado, por si acaso se producía otro enfrentamiento.

-Iker, tengo que hablar un momento con Harry y Ron. Bajo en seguida y nos vamos.

-Bien. Te esperaré aquí.

Siguió la figura de Hermione seguida por los chicos hasta que desapareció por la esquina.

No se había dado cuenta de que Draco se había puesto a un lado, y le miraba curioso.

-No imaginaba que fueras la clase de chico que le gustara a Granger –dijo.

-¿Acaso has pensado en ello?

Draco arrugó la frente. _Él_ no pensaba en los chicos que le gustaban a la sangre-sucia¿no?, había sido sólo un estúpido comentario.

-No suelo malgastar mis pensamientos en sangres-sucias.

-Una lástima. Aunque si hablamos de Hermione, ella no se merece que alguien como tú piense en ella. Sería un insulto a su inteligencia –dijo tranquilo.

Arrugó la frente más aún. Ese tipo de verdad le estaba molestando. No le conocía, no tenía porqué juzgarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para largarse, pero la voz de Iker empezó a resonar por el vestíbulo.

-Ah! Draco. Haz el favor, y deja en paz a Hermione; y sobre todo… no la toques. Es mi chica.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta despacio, pero enfadada.

-Sentaos, me vais a explicar ahora mismo lo que os traéis entre manos con Malfoy. Y no me digáis que no hay nada porque os conozco –añadió al ver que ambos iban a protestar.

-Hermione, no sé de qué nos hablas. No nos traemos nada con Malfoy. Es absurdo –contestó Harry.

-Qué lástima que no me lo creo Harry. Apenas habéis gruñido sobre su molesta presencia. No os enfrentáis con él ni le replicáis. ¡Parece que os caiga bien! –dijo enfadada.

-No se trata de eso Herm –dijo Ron- Simplemente preferimos no pelear con él. Es lo mejor para todos. Tú deberías empezar a pensar en él como alguien de nuestro bando. Así nos ahorraremos problemas.

Hermione le miraba como si le viese pro primera vez. Era imposible que _ese_ fuera su Ron. No, Ron nunca hablaría así de Malfoy. El Ron que ella conocía protestaría a cada instante por ello. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, dándole una lección de comportamiento y madurez.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba al revés.

-Pero… cómo queréis que lo haga. Él no deja de meterse conmigo. ¿Acaso no lo habéis visto? Acordaos de lo que me dijo en la comida. Luego se atrevió a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso, y para colmo me tira por las escaleras.

-Sí, y tranquila, hemos hablado con él. No volverá a decirte nada.

Hermione les miró con desconfianza. A pesar de ellos tendría que darles una oportunidad.

Hasta fuera posible que tuviesen razón y debería empezar a comportarse con Malfoy como _uno más_ del grupo. En vez de hablarle con irritación y molestia intentaría hacerlo con naturalidad. Pero sólo si él también se comportaba como una persona decente. Y así se lo hizo saber a Harry y Ron.

-Bien, no habrá problema. Seguro que Malfoy sabe comportarse. Ya no sois niños Hermione. Y que sepas, que aunque se lo echaste en cara antes, tú te estás comportando igual que él.

No le gustó mucho ese comentario de Harry, pero prefirió ignorarlo. La acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Iker.

-Hermione. Una última cosa –dijo Harry- Esta noche, a las 8 trazaremos el plan a seguir para mañana. Tienes que estar presente, formas parte de uno de los grupos.

-Bien Harry, descuida. Sólo voy a arreglar unos papeles y vuelvo.

Salió de la casa con Iker, mientras que Harry y Ron regresaban al salón donde habían hablado con Malfoy.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron delante de él.

-Esperemos que mañana no ocurra ningún incidente. Tenemos que estar serenos para explorar la zona –dijo Harry- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy. No te metas con Hermione y ella no se meterá contigo.

-Simplemente opino. Su actitud no acudiendo a la reunión es una falta. Me esperaba más de ella y no podía pasar la ocasión de decírselo… Se cree perfecta.

-Vamos Draco. Daros una oportunidad. Por una vez estáis del mismo lado. ¿Qué tal si hacéis las paces? –dijo Leo

-Vaya, al fin te dignas a hablar. Qué lástima que no sea para decir algo coherente. No yo _hago las paces_ con Granger. No está en mi naturaleza.

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos. Ninguno cambiaría. No se daban cuenta del papel tan importante que ellos dos empeñaban en aquella historia que estaba empezando. Pero tendrían que intentarlo, antes de que todo se echara a perder.

Hermione e Iker tardaron poco en hacer el papeleo en el Ministerio, por lo que llegaron pronto a Grimmauld Place.

No se encontraron con nadie por allí, por lo que subieron directamente a la habitación de Hermione.

-Qué ganas tengo de que termine este maldito día. Y lo que me espera mañana… _excursión_ con Malfoy.

Iker frunció el ceño. Hermione no había dejado de hablar (mal) de Malfoy en toda la tarde, no quería que ese tipo le estropeara ese momento a solas con ella.

-Vamos Hermione, relájate.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda, la abrazó por la cintura y le empezó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello. Hermione simplemente se dejó llevar por las caricias de su novio, se abandonó a él y a todo lo que le daba.

Se dio la vuelta y le besó en los labios, ella también quería participar. Poco a poco se acercaron a la cama y Hermione empezó a desvestir con prisa a Iker.

Nunca se había comportado así, e Iker, que la conocía tan bien, sabía que algo la trastocaba. Se movía con movimientos bruscos y rápidos, como si no tuviesen tiempo para estar solos, o los fueran a pillar.

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a desvestirla igualmente. Le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones tan rápido como pudo, porque ella ya le había desvestido a él.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose, y Hermione se sentó encima, para sentir la erección de Iker. Le brillaban los ojos de deseo, y ni siquiera sabía como había empezado a sentir aquello, que la estaba martirizando por dentro, quería sentirlo, _necesitaba_ sentirlo.

Empezó a moverse encima suyo, mientras que le acariciaba el torso con las manos. Iker mientras tanto le desabrochó el sujetador, y llevó las manos hacia sus senos para jugar con ellos.

Hermione gimió y echó su cabeza atrás. Entonces fue Iker quien tomó las riendas de la situación. Agarró a Hermione de sus caderas y fue él quien se posicionó arriba. Sonrió a Hermione y le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica.

Lamió sus muslos y la parte interior de su entrepierna, hasta que se acercó a la zona de su sexo y empezó a lamerlo. Primero muy lentamente, y poco a poco con más intensidad cada vez que escuchaba a Hermione gemir.

Paró por un momento y subió hasta los labios de Hermione, para besarla lentamente, intentando para un poco el frenético ritmo que había cogido la situación. En un principio él no tenía previsto aquello.

Hermione aprovechó para quitarle a él su última prenda, que lanzó por la habitación, como el resto de la ropa. Acarició su miembro lentamente y luego más rápido, tal y como él había echo con ella.

No tardó mucho en saber que él quería introducirse en ella, así que se acomodó en la cama y no tardó en sentir las embestidas que Iker daba cada vez más rápidas y con más violencia. Ella no dejaba de acariciarlo, de tocarlo, de besarlo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezaron hasta que alcanzaron el climax, y cuando acabaron, se quedaron tumbados en la cama, abrazados.

No escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, ni cuando se acercaban peligrosamente a la puerta.

Un par de golpes sonaron en ella, y de repente vieron con horror como la puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco.

Hermione sólo atinó a intentar taparse con los brazos, e Iker se levantó de un saltó para agarrar algo de ropa.

Draco por su parte estaba pálido. Su pulso había bajado notablemente y apenas respiraba. Miraba embelesado el cuerpo bronceado de Hermione, sin pestañear. Sin embargo, el grito de la castaña le sacó de su ensimismato, y se obligó a mirar a otro lado.

-¡¡¡Malfoy!!! –gritó tanto como pudo- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta? –dijo mientras corría hacia el armario, y cogía una bata de seda.

-He llamado a la puerta –se excusó- No es mi problema que estés retozando a estas horas.

-¿Qué? –la cara de Hermione se descompuso completamente- ¿Es que te tengo que pedir permiso para hacer lo que me de la gana hacer en mi habitación? Cuando se trata de una habitación privada tienes que esperar a que te den permiso para entrar –dijo irritada.

-Sólo venía para decirte que la reunión ha empezado. Sólo faltas tú.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Draco habría preferido que fuera otro el que hubiese visto la escena. Pero no, le había tocado a él. El destino era tan caprichoso que hasta después de mentalizarse en que se tenía que "llevar bien" con la Gryffindor, le gastaba aquella broma tan pesada.

El cuerpo de Hermione no se iba de su cabeza. Le había dado tiempo a mentalizar, aunque desde una perspectiva más bien lejana, todo su cuerpo.

Entró al salón y puso la cara más indiferente que pudo.

-Baja ya. Estaba… con su novio. Creo que no se dio cuenta de la hora –dijo cuando Lupin le preguntó por ella

No llegaron a cinco minutos cuando Hermione entró hecha una exhalación. Le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio a Draco y se sentó al lado de Tonks.

-Bien. Ya que estamos todos, empecemos. Draco¿nos podrías indicar la situación de la cueva, por favor?

Draco se levantó y elegantemente llegó hasta el mapa de Inglaterra y señaló una zona al norte de Gales.

-Es ahí. Está situada en la montaña más inaccesible de un parque llamado Snowdonia. Al parecer van muchos muggles para visitarlo, pero hay protección mágica para que no se acerquen más de la cuenta.

-Se me ocurre una idea… ¿qué tal si nos hacemos pasar por turistas, y nos acercamos sin que sospechen?

-¿Draco¿Qué opinas?

-Sería buena idea, no levantaríamos sospechas entre los muggles y teniendo la ventaja de que yo conozco la zona y de que somos magos, podremos acercarnos lo suficiente.

-Pues no se diga más. Voy a contactar con el parque, supongo que habrá que reservar o algo por el estilo. Ya sabéis los grupos. Harry, Ron y Tonks. Draco, Hermione, conmigo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. No podía creer que Lupin la torturase de aquella manera. Parecía que todos se habían vuelto en contra suya. Era Malfoy el mortífago, Slytherin que odiaba a todo ser "inferior" a él.

-Ya podéis marcharos –dijo Lupin distraído.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y salió casi corriendo del salón. Entonces se le ocurrió. Ginny. Tenía que hablar con ella, seguro que la escuchaba y la comprendía.

Dio media vuelta, con tan mala suerte, que chocó con la persona que iba tras ella. Malfoy. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para tener siempre un encontronazo con él? Tenía ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera la tarde que había pasado con Iker le devolvía algo de alegría.

Malfoy sólo había pasado un día en Grimmauld Place y ya había roto su mundo por completo.

-Apártate joder –le dijo de mala gana.

-Sólo iba caminando, Granger. Tu eres la despistada.

Hermione no le hizo caso y volvió hacia el salón.

-Harry, Ron. ¿Sabéis dónde está Ginny?

-Creo que está con ese amigo de Malfoy. Al parecer se caen bastante bien –dijo Harry de mala gana.

-Pero… están aquí en casa, o se han ido…

-En el salón del primer piso.

-Gracias Harry.

Hermione regreso al vestíbulo. Malfoy estaba sentado en las escaleras, mirando a la puerta principal, como si esperara que algo o alguien entrase de un momento a otro. Ella pasó a su lado sin mirarle ni decirle nada, y él tampoco pareció notar su presencia.

Mejor, pensó Hermione.

Llamó a la puerta del salón primero, porque estaba cerrada. Y tras dos segundos se internó en ella. Ginny estaba con Leo, sí. Hablaban muy serios los dos.

-Ginny… necesito hablar contigo un momento –pidió.

-Claro, Hermione, dime.

Hermione miró a Leo de soslayo, dando a entender que quería intimidad con la chica.

-Hermione, sé que vas a hablar de Draco –dijo el chico- Déjame que me quede, tal vez pueda echarte una mano. No estoy de ninguna parte, pero creo que es mejor para todos que os llevéis bien, veo demasiada tensión.

-Vamos Hermione, desahógate.

-¿Desahogarme¡Ahogarme! Eso es lo que necesito como vuelva a ver a ese diablo teñido de rubio.

Ambos se rieron con ganas.

-¿Os reís? Así no me ayudáis en nada. Lleva un día aquí y ya quiero morirme.

-Vamos Hermione, sé que Draco puede llegar a ser molesto, pero también tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-¡Qué me de él a mí una! Es él el que no hace nada porque nos llevemos bien. Entra en mi habitación como y cuando le da la gana, sin importarle mi intimidad. Me tira por las escaleras y me insulta. Además de que no es que sea muy amable. ¿Queréis que os siga diciendo¡Todo eso en un día!

No quería parecer una histérica. Pero ya era la enésima vez que pensaba que los demás tenían razón. No debía perder la calma con él. Eran adultos y tenían que superarlo.

De momento la mejor opción era fumar. Así que cogió un cigarro de la cajetilla que antes se había dejado en la mesa y se encendió uno con la varita.

-Tienes que dejar eso, Hermione, te acabará consumiendo.

-Pues espero consumirme de esto antes que de otra cosa.

Ambos entendieron a lo que se referían.

-Hermione. Conozco a Draco desde que llegó a Italia. No es mal chico –Hermione casi se escandaliza ante tal afirmación- Simplemente que todo aquello que le metieron con sacacorchos de pequeño es difícil sacarlo. Su odio por los magos como tú está muy arraigado en él. Y tal vez el hecho de que seas quien eres, acentúa su actitud. Dale un tiempo, verás como no es tan malo.

-Eso es lo que pensamos todos, Hermione.

Hermione apagó el cigarrillo y lentamente se marchó, cerrándo la puerta muy suavemente.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, ante todo, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero con los últimos examenes apenas he pasado tiempo en mi casa como para ponerme a escribir en condiciones, y las pocas veces que me "obligaba" a escribir para darme un respiro en la biblioteca, las musas desaparecían y la verdad es que la poca inspiración que me quedaba no servía para nada._

_Así que, este es el resultado. Sé que es un capítulo penoso. No digo nada, y tampoco pasa nada relevante, pero bueno, podría decirse que es un capitulo de transición necesario._

_El título del capítulo tampoco es gran cosa... acabo de terminar el capitulo y es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido._

_Espero que no os aburra mucho, el proximo dará mucho más que hablar... nuestros amigos y la parejita salen de excursión... muaaaajajajjaja xDDDDD a ver que pasa..._

_Un besazo enorme a todas las que me leeis y en especial a las que me dejaron review: _damari, Roberta Pardo y Sheila Malfoy Granger.

_Ahora que tengo vacaciones tardaré muy poco en actualizar ;)_

_Un saludo!!_


End file.
